sin salida
by MissLujuria93
Summary: Daisuke necesita desesperadamente aprobar una asgnatura con el fin de obtener una beca importante para su futuro, el pelirrojo está dispuesto a todo por conseguirla, aunque tenga que venderse a sí mismo... SatoDai mi primer fic de DNangel espero les guste


Pues después de algo de tiempo queriendo hacer un fic sobre este anime por fin me decidí XD es mi primer fic de DN angel, así que no esperen mucho pero espero les guste y sino me lancen de todo menos virus por que mi compu anda de cabeza con ese tema - -U

**Sin salida**

No le quedaba otro remedio, aunque quisiese retroceder y arrepentirse en el último momento debía rendirse, era la única manera de solucionar sus problemas, necesitaba hacerlo quisiera o no, del querer al poder había una gran diferencia y en su caso imposible acortarla.

-¿por qué tan callado, Niwa?-esa voz, siempre lograba hacerlo temblar, las manos de aquel que estaba a punto de poseerlo paseaban delicadamente por su hombro izquierdo, el cual encogió instintivamente, haciendo torcer una media sonrisa al más mayor, le excitaba infundir temor a su presa, dominarla, sentirla estremecerse a sus caricias… Si algo le provocaba de sobremanera escuchar esa dulce y asustada voz, quería que se resistiera, que rogara por que parase, podía parecer cruel teniendo en cuenta que el menor era virgen, pero él no le estaba obligando a nada ¿o sí? Había sido el pelirrojo quien había recurrido a él, fuera el que fuera el motivo se le estaba entregando voluntariamente, aunque se sintiese acorralado.

Flash Back

Miedo. Era lo único que sentía en ese momento, sus padres le matarían si se enteraban de su terminante 4 en gimnasia, si no aprobaba todas las asignaturas pendientes no le darían la beca y le cambiarían de instituto como castigo, bastante le había costado adaptarse después de tres mudanzas y debido a su timidez mucho más hacer amigos fuera de los que ya tenía, no podía pasar otra vez por lo mismo, necesitaba algo que lo ayudase a resolverlo, era estúpido, arriesgado e incluso vergonzoso, pero lo haría, convencería a su sensei para que le aprobase la asignatura, era igual lo que tuviera que hacer, estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa.

-H-Hiwatari sensei-llamó con timidez bajando la mirada, el joven ojiazul lo miró extrañado, no era común en el menor dirigirse a él tan repentinamente, podía notar cierta desesperación en esos ojos sangre, el más pequeño jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente, manteniendo la cabeza baja, el peliceleste le sacaba una altura considerable por lo que solamente podía ver su nuca, aun en esa posición podía notar unos violentos temblores en el cuerpo del pelirrojo, tenía una ligera idea de lo que buscaba, aunque se hizo el desentendido.

-¿Qué quieres Niwa?-pregunta fríamente mientras estudia con detenimiento cada gesto del menor, quien por primera vez le mira temerosamente, quería hablar pero no le salía la voz, si seguía así no llegaría a ningún sitio, a penas se d dio cuenta de que contenía la respiración.

-yo…quería pedirle un favor-soltó rápidamente evitando el atascarse.

-¿qué favor?-seguía mirándolo con indiferencia.

-pues… ¿podría…aprobarme gimnasia?-el peliceleste abrió desmesuradamente los ojos sorprendido por la repentina pregunta del menor-ya sé que es una estupidez pero…

-exacto, es una auténtica estupidez lo que me estás pidiendo-interrumpe colocándose las gafas en un gesto típico mientras le da la espalda a su alumno-no has hecho gran cosa durante todo el trimestre¿no esperarás que te apruebe por las buenas, verdad Niwa?

-¡por favor! no lo entiende, necesito aprobar su asignatura, si no me quedaré sin beca, haré lo que quiera, cualquier cosa

-lo siento, tendrás que conformarte con pasar de curso-el ojiazul comenzó a caminar ignorando las llamadas del pelirrojo, este corrió hacia él tomándolo de la camisa, el mayor paró mirándolo con asombro.

-por favor…no me importa lo que tenga que hacer…-Daisuke comenzaba a sollozar, estaba realmente alterado-lo necesito…por favor

-…-Satoshi suspiró mirando fijamente al menor, parecía ir en serio y reconocía que tenía una buena razón para actuar de esa manera, Daisuke dejó de sollozar observando ensoñadoramente al mayor, esperando su respuesta-¿tan importante es aprobar una asignatura tan simple?-pregunta volviéndose hacia el pequeño, este asiente con un cabeceo-¿harías cualquier cosa para obtener el aprobado?-asentimiento-¿en serio crees que voy a dártelo?

-no…pero lo necesito, no puede suspenderme-el tono indeciso de Daisuke se volvió seguro y arrogante, cosa que atontonó a Satoshi.

-¿y eso por qué?-cuestiona cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

-pues por que… ¡por que le gusto!

-¿cómo has dicho?-el peliceleste se quedó parado ante las palabras del menor, parecía estar muy convencido de lo que decía.

-que le gusto-repite sosteniéndole la mirada.

-no sé de donde sacaste eso

-no finja¿cree que no me doy cuenta de cómo me mira? Desde que ingresé a sus clases no dejó de acosarme, a la salida siempre me sigue en su auto hasta mi casa creyendo que no lo veo…

-Niwa¿sabes que podría catearte el curso por esto? Por si se te olvidó no solo soy tu profesor de gimnasia, por favor soy el principal administrador y fundador del centro¿crees que tengo tiempo para ir acosando a un mocoso de 14 años?-el peliceleste adopta pose burlesca.

-no he dicho eso…pero le gusto ¿verdad?

-¿a dónde pretendes llegar, Niwa?

-responda-el menor trata por todos los medios de sostenerle la mirada al ojiazul, aunque el peliceleste le infunda temor y respeto está decidido a sonsacarlo a como de lugar-¿tiene miedo de decírmelo?

-¿me estás desafiando?-Daisuke retrocede alarmado cuando el ojiazul camina hacia él, quemándolo con la mirada, se había pasado y lo sabía, se arrepentía de haber sido tan insolente, su desesperación no le dejaba pensar con claridad y los nervios lo estaban descontrolando completamente, lo único que tenía en mente era conseguir ese aprobado y no podía irse sin hacerlo, no se dio cuenta cuando el cuerpo de Satoshi acorraló el suyo contra la puerta que daba entrada al gimnasio, el menor se encogió en un nulo intento de protegerse, acción que incitó al mayor a continuar acechándolo como un lobo a un corderito-¿quieres saber que tanto me interesas?

-me hace daño…-el ojiazul sostenía fuertemente un brazo del pelirrojo, impidiéndole cualquier intento de huida-déjeme…

-¿ahora te quejas después de haber estado todo este tiempo provocándome?

-yo…no-el pelirrojo estaba paralizado, su mente le obligaba a intentar moverse, pero sus piernas temblaban violentamente, pareciese querer derrumbarse en cualquier momento, ni si quiera le salía la voz, solo desviaba la mirada hacia los pies del mayor, quien se apegaba a su pequeño cuerpo todo lo que le permitía el espacio personal, la puerta se dejó vencer por la presión del peliceleste sobre ella, el mayor rápidamente lo empujó al interior del gimnasio vigilando que nadie les hubiese observado-por favor…-esta vez el menor sollozaba por que el mayor le dejase irse, comenzaba a inquietarse de veras.

-estás dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de conseguir esa beca¿verdad Niwa?-el menor asiente sin dejar de temblar-entonces…creo que podría transformar ese cero en un diez…por un pequeño favor…

-¿en serio?-pregunta volviendo a dirigirle la mirada tímidamente, el mayor acaricia suavemente una rosada mejilla, notando el calor que desprende la piel canela, sin más apresó los carnosos labios en un salvaje y hambriento beso, el pelirrojo le empujó levemente posando ambas manos en el firme torso, sabía que no le serviría de nada por que el mayor no solo le superaba en estatura sino también en fuerza, aun así trató de protegerse con ese último recurso, extrañamente le estaba dejando dominarlo poco a poco, en el fondo no quería impedirle que le tocara, había sido él el que de algún modo le había empujado a hacerlo, si con eso conseguía esa ansiada beca no le importaba dejarse hacer, lo había dicho, estaba dispuesto a todo lo que fuera necesario y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Flash Back end

Los dientes del peliceleste atacaron el cuello del pequeño sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, estaba excitado, la idea de tenerlo a su merced expuesto a todo lo que quisiera hacerle le volvía loco, le deseaba, claro que no lo amaba, para Satoshi Hiwatari solo había una persona que amara de verdad: él mismo, pero si le deseaba ardientemente y no le iba a dejar escapar, no esa vez, se había cansado de jugar al ratón y al gato, más si el pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a entregarse voluntariamente, estaría loco si se negara a complacer su petición… volvió en si al sentir el pequeño cuerpo totalmente indefenso removerse con miedo¿Cuándo había comenzado a desvestirlo? Sin darse cuenta había dejado al menor prácticamente desnudo, tan solo unos tímidos y ajustados boxers tapaban la evidente excitación de Daisuke, el pelirrojo temblaba como una hojita expuesta a una ventisca sintiéndose acorralado por el mayor, indefenso, por un momento creía echarse atrás, olvidarse de la dichosa beca y huir de allí, pero no podía, su cuerpo lo estaba traicionarlo, se estaba dejando vencer poco a poco por las caricias del mayor, este parecía estar complacido, podía verlo en esa sonrisa torcida llena de malicia y deseo in contenido.

Sentía los tibios labios del ojiazul recorrer delicadamente su oreja, mordisqueando levemente la sensible zona, sintiendo los saltitos del menor que no era capaz de controlar, sus expertas manos rodeaban posesivamente la cintura de Daisuke atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, sintiendo cada centímetro de su ser arder con furia, el vello de su cuerpo erizarse ante el simple contacto del aliento del peliceleste con su piel, incluso podía decir que comenzaba a gustarle aunque aun intentaba resistirse, sus manos fueron apresadas a ambos costado de su cabeza por una sola del mayor, sin dejar de acariciarlo devoró por nueva cuenta esos labios con sabor a chocolate que tanto le gustaba probar, delineándolos con su ansiosa lengua hasta obligarle a abrirle la entrada a ese delicioso paladar, el cual no se negó el gusto de degustar vorazmente, el menor no era capaz de seguir su ritmo, por lo que solo lo abrazaba por el cuello dejándole dominar completamente la caricia, eso no satisfacía completamente a Satoshi, quería que el pequeño respondiese a sus caricias, no le importaba ir despacio, necesitaba sentirlo, que ambos disfrutaran, no quería obligarlo a hacer algo así si él no lo quería.

-Daisuke…-susurró contra los morenitos labios, lamiéndolos suavemente, de nuevo el menor vuelve a temblar violentamente-tranquilo…-la suave voz de Satoshi parece relajar a Daisuke, el menor se aferra con fuerza a su camisa, hundiendo su sonrojado rostro en esta, no se imaginaba la cara que debería tener en ese momento, seguramente el mayor debería estar riéndose de él.

-Hiatari sensei…-gimió sintiendo la piel desnuda del mayor acariciar sutilmente la suya, se sentía demasiado bien, podría quedarse todo el tiempo que pudiera en esa posición, la calidez que desprendían ambos cuerpos, los aromas de ambas pieles sudorosas mezclarse al tacto, los sensuales gemidos de ambos en el cuello contrario, los finos cabellos azulados acariciar su temblorosa piel, ya no había vuelta atrás, no podía y tampoco quería arrepentirse, el miedo que tenía al principio se había esfumado, ahora solamente tenía una palabra en su cabeza, "placer"

-relájate… solo siente-el mayor suspiró en el hombro levemente marcado por las mordidas propiciadas intencionadamente por este, le encantaba intimidarlo así, se sentía su dueño, el único que podía tenerlo en todos los sentidos, aunque en un principio el pelirrojo se sintiese obligado no podía negar que lo estaba disfrutando incluso más que él mismo, los pequeños jadeos que escapaban sin permiso de su sonrosada boca, delatándolo, sentía las manos del mayor recorrerlo con tanta impaciencia y deseo que le quemaba las entrañas, el ojiazul acaricia tiernamente los cabellos rojizos mientras le hace arrodillarse enfocando el redondito trasero en frente suya, el menor estaba nervioso, sus manos parecía perder el equilibrio, no conseguía relajarse por más que lo intentaba, su inocente e inexperta mente trataba de adivinar lo que el mayor quería hacer, sus pensamientos cesaron transformándose en un fuerte gemido de placer cuando sintió la ardiente lengua del mayor recorrer sus muslos, acariciando las ingles, las pantorrillas, recorriendo cada centímetro de carne al descubierto, los labios encendidos y mojados rodeaban ese pequeño bulto de carne caliente sin rozarlo si quiera, parecía querer torturarlo.

Continuaba lubricando la entrada del menor insistiendo en excluir la zona que el pelirrojo más quería que tocase, haciéndolo sufrir, ambas bocas se unían salvajemente buscándose con deseo, lujuria, toda la timidez del ojisangre parecía haber desaparecido, sus caricias no eran nada inocentes y eso le sorprendía tanto o más que a Satoshi, ambas lenguas salían a su encuentro, saboreándose, explorándose, el peliceleste vagó por su vientre, sintiéndolo contraerse levemente, legó a la pelvis, la cual inundó de ansiosos besos recorriendo los testículos, aun sin tocar su miembro, sentía al pequeño suspirar extasiado y se estaba calentando demasiado al escucharlo.

-Hiwatari-kun…ya-suplicó haciendo presión con ambas manos en la cabeza del ojiazul, dirigiéndola a su erección, el mayor sonrió lascivamente, dio un leve lametón al glande, consiguiendo que Daisuke gritara, pero lo ignoró nuevamente subiendo a sus irritados pezones, los cuales lamió, succionó y mordisqueó lujuriosamente, escuchando los dulces gemidos del pequeño en su oído, aun después de que ambos "botoncitos" estaban duros siguió pellizcándolos con fuerza, escuchando inaudibles grititos del pelirrojo-onegai…duele

Por fin el ojiazul le hizo caso y atacó directamente el palpitante bulto entre esas largas y bien formadas piernas, lamió nuevamente sus muslos antes de tocar el centro de placer, el menor gritó como nunca creyó que gritaría en su vida, no pudo evitar correrse en los labios del mayor en un sonoro gemido de placer, el peliceleste lo bebió gustoso relamiéndose sensualmente, avergonzando al pequeño, quien se cubría la cara con las dos manos.

-eres hermoso ¿lo sabías?-antes de que el menor pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento el mayor lo sentó repentinamente sobre su erección, gracias a la anterior lubricación la invasión no fue demasiado brutal, aunque el grito estruendoso del pequeño alarmó al ojiazul-¿estás bien?-pregunta inundan el mojado rostro del menor a causa de las lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas, Daisuke se aferró a la fuerte espalda, temblando como nunca lo había hecho mientras trataba de relajarse y centrarse en disfrutar, el mayor esperó con suma paciencia una señal que le indicara que podía embestirlo sin correr el riesgo de lastimarlo, el pequeño secó suavemente sus lágrimas y se movió tímidamente en una leve sacudida, bastó solamente ese pequeño movimiento para descontrolar a Satoshi, quien arremetió sin tregua contra el pequeño, quien sostenía con fuerza los cabellos azulados a la vez que arañaba la espalda, el mayor apretaba los ojos con fuerza, le escocía, pero no podía quejarse, el dolor que el pequeño estaría sintiendo en ese momento no era nada comparado con el suyo.

De vez en cuando le hacía sexo oral para distraerlo mientras arremetía con todas sus fuerzas contra él, parecía querer descoyuntarlo, el menor no se quejaba en ningún segundo, aunque la rapidez con la que el ojiazul le embestía no le dejaba acostumbrarse a la invasión, Satoshi lo notó y redujo progresivamente el ritmo de las estocadas, controlando sus ansias por partirlo en dos, ambos miembros rozaban furiosamente llevando a sus dueños a la locura, sentía que ya no aguantaría más, si seguía así acabaría explotando entre ambos cuerpos.

-más…más rápido…ah…one..gai..¡Ah!-rogaba el menor acelerando el ritmo de las embestidas sin el consentimiento del mayor, este le frenó mordisqueando cariñosamente su labio inferior, quería disfrutar al máximo antes de acabar completamente, continuó moviéndose lentamente, parando de vez en cuando para segundos después volver a la carga con fuerza y velocidad, ambos orgasmos llegaron a la vez de un sonoro grito de los jóvenes, el mayor inundó el pequeño cuerpo con su esencia, la cual recorrió los muslos de este dándole un agradable calorcillo, mientras el pelirrojo lo hizo en el vientre del mayor, ambos se recostaron tratando de recuperar sus respiraciones, no sabía exactamente lo que había hecho ni como había llegado a hacerlo, pero extrañamente se sentía satisfecho…

al día siguiente todos los alumnos acudían a recoger sus respectivas notas, algunos decepcionados, otros orgullosos y otros no tanto, observó satisfecho el diez colocado en la casilla que correspondía a la asignatura de gimnasia, al menos había cumplido su promesa, no había jugado con él, recordó instantáneamente esos labios recorriendo su piel, los besos, las caricia, las mordidas, sus cuerpos uniéndose en esa danza desenfrenada… no había estado tan mal después de todo, pensaría más veces la posibilidad de suspender esa asignatura…muchas veces más.

Ya sé, quedó un churro pero no doy para más y me ha llevado mucho tiempo hacerlo T.T espero les gustase y mil gracias por leerme!!

Besotes de chocolate!!


End file.
